Gravity Paws
by TRikiD
Summary: Even years after the predator vs. prey misfortune that was resolved in Zootopia, do you REALLY believe that ALL of the Night Howlers were destroyed? Little bunnies Dipper and Mabel Pines are sent out to Gravity Paws, Oregon when their parents think it's safe enough since there's a vaccine. But little did they know that strange and dangerous things awaited them in Gravity Paws.


Tourist Trapped

In Gravity Paws, Oregon, the sun was shining, the birds were singing, bees were buzzing, and it was just the PERFECT day for a family picnic outdoors.

There was even a peaceful family of four German Shepard dogs enjoying their picnic on a picnic bench in the park.

" _Ah, summer break…"_

"You want some cheese on that, Hon?" the father dog asked his wife, as he flipped a burger that he was cooking on a grill; his wife happily ate, and his two puppies were playing.

" _A time for leisure…recreation, and take it or easy…unless, you're me."_

Up on a hill that the family didn't notice was a white golf cart that came crashing through a Gravity Paws billboard on the hill. The cart then came crashing down onto a separate dirt road below, where they kept on speeding.

Why were they speeding? Simple. They were being chased by a giant monster that was effortlessly pushing away thick trees and catching up to them.

"It's gaining on us!" the rabbit in the passenger seat screamed as she turned to see the shadow of the monster start to touch the cart.

Driving the cart was a male, light brown rabbit, like the one in the passenger seat, wearing a dark blue jacket, a khaki baseball cap with a star, a red t-shirt underneath, and grey shorts; the female rabbit next to the driver looked almost exactly like him, except she wore a sparkling purple sweater and a purple skirt, and she had grey braces on her bunny teeth.

" _His, my name is Dipper Pines; the girl about to throw up is my sister Mabel. You're probably wondering why we're being chased by a giant monster of unimaginable power…"_

The said creature suddenly uprooted a giant pine tree, and it tossed it over the cart, but it landed right in front of the speeding vehicle.

"Look out!" Mabel screamed as Dipper started to swerve.

" _Rest assured, there is a perfectly logical explanation for this…but let's rewind. It began when our parents decided we could both use some fresh air, and they shipped us up to a sleepy town called Gravity Paws, Oregon, and we'd stay at our great uncle's place in the woods."_

* * *

"This attic is AMAZING. Check out all my splinters," Mabel said with a big toothy smile, as she lifted her paws to reveal numerous splinters in them; she got them from putting up her favorite posters of popular young boys by her bed on her right side of the attic.

Dipper had obviously taken the left side, but as he looked around while clenching his back pack straps, he suddenly gasped when he saw…a nudist male goat sitting on his bed.

"Aaaand, there's a naked goat on my bed," Dipper sighed, only to earn a simple bleat from the goat.

"Hi there, Friend," Mabel said as she approached the goat, and it started chewing the sleeve of her hot pink sweater with a rainbow shooting star on it, and Mabel only laughed, "why, yes! You can keep chewing my sweater."

" _My sister tended to look on the bright side of things…"_

* * *

The twin rabbits thought they'd step outside, so Mabel was soon laughing as she aimlessly rolled down a grassy hill like a stick.

"Yay, grass!" Mabel cheered while rolling, and she rolled past Dipper, who was reading a thick text book while chewing on a pen in his mouth…and there was a wood pecker on his head trying to peck him.

"Could you please stop with the pecking?" Dipper grunted at the bird.

"Sorry, pal. It's a living," the wood pecker replied with a shrug of his wings.

But Dipper's bird problem was soon solved when a guttural boo came from someone wearing a green monster mask, scaring the bird off, but frustrating Dipper.

" _And then there's our Great Uncle Stanford…that guy…"_

The guy with the mask started laughing, as he pulled off his mask to reveal his dark brown rabbit face; he was portrayed as a salesman who wore fancy black dress clothes, a red fez hat with a golden crest, and he always carried around a fancy walking stick with an eight ball handle.

" _Our uncle had turned his home into a tourist trap he called 'The Mystery Shack'…the REAL mystery was why anyone came…and guess who had to work there…"_

* * *

Dipper and Mabel were of course demanded by their Grunkle Stan to have the twelve year olds work there; Dipper was sweeping a broom over the dusty wood floors, and Mabel was interested in touching a giant glass green cat's eye.

"Paws off the merchandise!" Grunkle Stan growled as he whacked Mabel's paw away with his walking stick.

" _It seemed like it was just going to be some boring, regular summer routine…at least, that's what I thought."_

Mabel was anxiously letting out an excited whimper, as she peered over a wooden display to see a young teenage dark brown fox picking up a three-way folded piece of paper.

"He's reading it!" Mabel squealed in a whisper.

The fox stared with confusion at the paper, as he read it aloud to himself.

"'Do you like me? Yes. Definitely! ABSOLUTELY!'?"

The fox had no idea what to do…so he just put the paper down, and slowly walked out of the building.

"I rigged it," Mabel said with confidence.

"Mabel, forgive me for saying this, but I know you're going through your whole 'boy-crazy' thing, but I think you're over doing it with the 'crazy' part," Dipper flatly pointed out, as he sprayed a cleaner fluid from a plastic bottle onto a glass jar of eyes, and he started wiping the jar down with a rag.

"What?!" Mabel said with shock, as she then went derp eyed and blew a raspberry, "come on, Dipper. This is our FIRST summer away from home; it's my big chance to have an epic summer romance."

"Yeah, but do you need to flirt with every single guy you see?" Dipper questioned.

* * *

 **Please enjoy this brief flirting montage…**

Mabel was innocently standing next to a light grey cat tom cat teen, as he was checking out a tall rack of post cards.

"Hi, my name's Mabel, but you can call me 'The Girl of your Dreams'…I'M JOKING! HA-HA-HA-HA-HAAA!" Mabel started gently at first, but then she suddenly pushed and accidentally knocked the cat into the rack.

* * *

Mabel also tried to flirt with a buff, green, teen turtle wearing a red t-shirt, glasses and had locks of dirty blonde hair.

But Mabel didn't leave him alone, as she suddenly popped up from behind the bench the turtle was chilling on in town.

"Oh, my gosh! You're a turtle! I LOVE turtles! What is happening here?" Mabel went on with excitement.

* * *

When the turtle didn't really go with Mabel, she then tried going to the mattress store, where a young teen nerd white tailed buck with gimpy antlers dressed as a purple chancellor.

"Come one, come all, to the wondrous Mattress Prince's kingdom of savings!" the wimpy deer called out…but he didn't notice Mabel hiding in the bundle of balloons right behind him.

"Take me with you," Mabel whispered like some 'notice-me-Senpai' girl, and she obviously freaked out the buck.

 **I hope you enjoyed this brief flirting montage.**

* * *

"Yuk it up, Brother, 'cause I got a good feeling about this summer. Why, I wouldn't be surprised if the man of my dreams walked through that door RIGHT now," Mabel said while getting cocky, as she pointed at the door that lead to the back of the shack…only for a fat, belching bunny, in other words their Grunkle Stan to come out with wooden arrow signs, a box of nails and a hammer.

"Oh, why?" Mabel cried as she jinxed it, and Dipper couldn't help but laugh.

"Alright, alright, look alive, people! I need someone to go out and hang up these signs pointing to the shack out in the creepy woods!" Stan called out.

"Not it!" Dipper and Mabel shouted in unison.

"Also not it!" a giant panda with a dark green t-shirt with a question mark, grey shorts and a khaki baseball cap, called as he was up on a latter screwing in a nail to one side of a loose shelf.

"Nobody asked you, Soos," Stan grimly stated.

"I know, and I'm very comfortable with that," Soos replied, as he brought out a chocolate bar and started eating it with a smile.

"Wendy, put up these signs!" Stan called across the room to a teen red vixen at the payment counter.

"I would, but…I…can't reach them," Wendy, a red who wore a turquoise plaid shirt, a khaki winter hat and muddy jeans, lazily replied as she was chillaxing behind the counter while kicking her feet up onto the counter, and she was reading an Primate's Magazine.

"I'd fire you all if I could. Alright, let's make it eenie, meanie, mynie…you!" Stan said as he chose between Dipper and Mabel…he purposely chose Dipper.

"Aw, what? Grunkle Stan, every time I'm in those woods…I feel like I'm being watched," Dipper protested.

"Ugh, this again?" Stan grumbled.

"I'm telling you, something really weird is going on in this town. Just today, my mosquito bites spelled out 'beware'," Dipper said with fear, as he showed his left fore arm to Stan.

"That says 'bewarb'," Stan stated angrily after squinting at the bites, "look kid, the whole 'monsters-in-the-forest' thing is just a bunch a' mumbo-jumbo made up by guys like me who need to make a living off a' that. So quit bein' so paranoid!"

With that, Stan threw the signs, nails and hammers into Dipper's hands without warning, and the rabbit only sighed in defeat.

* * *

"Ugh, Grunkle Stan…nobody ever listens to me," Dipper angrily grumbled to himself, as he had hung most of the signs on trees so that they were pointing to the mystery shack.

At the moment though, the sky was cloudy and gloomy, and a cold breeze blew through that not only made it kind of chilly but eerie too.

But just when Dipper had to hammer in the nail for the last sign to hang…there was something off about the tree. When he tried to bang the nail into the bark, it made a sudden banging noise, as if it were medal. So, Dipper dropped everything, and he wiped his hand across the bark, only to reveal that there was dust collecting on the fake metal bark.

Dipper then searched for a crack, and he soon found it to reveal a door; on the other side of the door was a small compartment in the tree with a little old motor with different buttons and levers.

The rabbit glanced around him to see if anyone would be there to know about this, but no one was there.

Dipper than just started fiddling with one of the levers, but he heard a loud whirring behind him when he pulled the second lever towards him. He gasped when he turned to find that a rectangular hole had suddenly opened in the ground.

"What the…?" the rabbit asked himself, as he walked up to the hole and glanced down into it.

There, not even two feet deep, was a very old, thick dust and spider web-covered book lay, and Dipper couldn't help but pull it out and blow the dust and webs off, but the book's most outstanding trait was a shiny, golden, six fingered hand symbol on the front with a bold number three written on the hand.

He then stat down and placed the book in front of him, and he opened it. The first thing in the book was something that read 'Property of…', but the rest was ripped out; there was also a monocle with its string stuck in the book that Dipper closely examined. But after he looked at the monocle, he flipped to the next page, where he saw an entry log written in cursive, and he started reading it aloud to himself.

"'It's hard to believe that I started researching the strange secrets of Gravity Paws, Oregon.'"

Dipper became shocked as he started to flip through more pages; he came across pages about 'Floating Eyeballs, 'Gnome Rats' and 'Cursed Doors'.

"What is all this?" Dipper asked himself while continuing to carefully flip through the old pages, and he started reading another entry log when he flipped to a page that once read 'Trust no one!'.

"'Unfortunately, my suspicions have been confirmed; I feel like I'm being watched. I must hide this book before HE finds it. Remember, in Gravity Paws, there is NO ONE you can trust.'"

"No one you can trust…" Dipper quietly repeated.

"HI THERE!"

Dipper nearly screamed when he heard his sister's surprising voice, and he immediately shut the book.

"What'cha readin'? Some nerd thing?" Mabel asked with a smile when she noticed the book.

"Uh, uh…it's nothing!" Dipper lied as he turned to his sister and tried to hide the book behind his back.

"'Uh, uh…it's nothing!'" Mabel mocked, but then she laughed, "what? Are you seriously not going to show me?"

"Uh…let's go somewhere more private first," Dipper slowly decided.

* * *

So, the twin rabbits headed back to the triangle-shaped Mystery Shack, and Mabel was sitting on the side of Stan's yellow arm chair while Dipper paced around with excitement with the book.

"It's amazing! Grunkle Stan said I was just paranoid, but according to this book, Gravity Paws has a secret dark side," Dipper explained as he opened the book to the page that read 'Trust no one!' for Mabel to see.

"Whoa! Shut up!" Mabel said with excitement.

"Yeah! And just listen to this; after a certain amount of time, the pages just stopped, like the author was writing it, but suddenly disappeared," Dipper went on, but he was then confused when the doorbell rang, "who's that?"

"Welp, time to spill the beans! Brope!" Mabel said with a goofy tone, as she knocked over a can of beans on the t-rex skull coffee table next to the chair.

"Ha-ha…beans," Mabel sighed with a chuckle, "this girl's got a date! Whoop-Whoop!"

"Wait, let me get this straight: in the barely half hour I was gone, you actually got a boyfriend?" Dipper asked with doubt.

"What can I say? Guess I'm just irresistible!" Mabel cheered as she pulled back her paws and waved her long sweater sleeves around. But then the doorbell rang again.

"Coming!" Mabel called as she darted for the door, and Dipper took that chance to sit in the chair to read the book some more.

"What'cha readin' there, Slick?" Grunkle Stan suddenly asked, as he came walking through with some Pitt Cola.

"Oh, uh, I was just catching up on…!" Dipper stammered as he put the book behind him, and he grabbed a near-by magazine…but it creeped him out when he looked at the cover, "Gold Chains for Old Men Magazine?"

"That's a good issue," Stan added.

"Hey, Family! Say hello to my new boyfriend!" Mabel cheered, and the boys looked to see a tall figure beside her.

Standing next to Mabel was a rat almost as tall as Grunkle Stan; he wore a torn black jacket with his hood up, and some ripped up jeans; his buggy-eyed, jittery rat face that was partially hidden by his dark brown locks was creepy enough without his sharp fangs sticking out from his lips, and the near-Hunch Back of Notre Dame hunch in his back.

"Sup?" the rat asked.

"Hey," Dipper slowly called back to not be rude.

"How's it hangin'?" asked Stan.

"We met at the cemetery; he's REALLY deep," Mabel went on while trying to hold back her excitement.

"So…what's your name?" Dipper questioned.

"U-uh…Normal…Man!"

"He means Norman," Mabel corrected.

"Is that blood on your race?" Dipper asked with suspicion when he noticed the rust colored liquid in Norman's face fur.

"It's jam," Norman replied with fear.

"Oh, I LOVE jam! Look at this!" Mabel cheered as she playfully pushed Norman.

"So, should we…I don't know…hold hands, or whatever?" Norman asked slowly.

"Yup! So don't wait up!" Mabel said with excitement, as she left the building, and Norman soon followed her…but it really confused Dipper when Norman struggled to walk, as he crashed into almost everything.

" _Something about Norman REALLY rubbed me the wrong way, so I decided to consult the journal."_

* * *

Dipper had later on decided to go up into one of the separate rooms up in the attic, as he sat in one of the window sills by the red stain-glassed window that left a blood red glow in the whole room. But Dipper was too distracted to read the journal to care about the creepy blood coloration in the room he was in.

"'Known for their pale skin and bad attitude, these creatures can be mistaken for…TEENAGERS?! They are Gravity Paws nefarious...'" Dipper read from the book, and his ears stiffened like sticks when he realized what Norman really was.

"ZOMBIE!"

Meanwhile, Stan was adjusting the red tie on his dress clothes in the bathroom mirror, and he was confused when he heard Dipper's echoing screams throughout the shack.

"'Crombie'?" Stan questioned himself.

* * *

Dipper was now gasping, and his bunny nose was rapidly twitching with fear. And he heard Norman grunt, so he turned and looked out the window to see Norman approaching Mabel, who was sitting on a picnic bench, with his arms out…just like a zombie.

"Oh no! Mabel, look out!" Dipper cried, but Mabel couldn't hear him.

He thought he lost his sister when Norman suddenly placed his long and dirty rat claws on Mabel's shoulders…but it wasn't as it seemed; turns out, Norman was only placing a daisy flower necklace around Mabel's neck.

"Daisy's? You scally-wag," Mabel chuckled as she smiled down at the necklace, and her ears drooped as if she was blushing.

"Is my sister really dating a zombie, or am I going crazy?" Dipper asked himself while his ears drooped with confusion.

"It's a dilemma, for sure."

Dipper gasped and jumped back, but it was only Soos, who was up on a stool trying to replace a light bulb in the room.

"I couldn't help but over-hear you talking to yourself all alone in this empty room," Soos added as he went back to replacing the bulb.

"Soos, you've seen Mabel's boyfriend, right? He's gotta be a zombie."

"Hmm…how many brains did ya see the guy eat?"

"Zero…"

"Look Dipper, I believe you; I'm always noticing weird stuff in this town too. Like the mailman; pretty sure that dude's a werewolf."

Soos then flashed back to when he was enjoying his lunch outside, but when a redish-brown wolf walked by with the mail, Soos thought he was too big and buff to be a normal wolf…so the panda watched the wolf as he pulled his lunch closer to him.

"But'cha gotta have evidence, otherwise, people are gonna think you're a major cuckoo clock," Soos firmly pointed out.

"As always, Soos, you're right," Dipper sighed.

"My wisdom is both a blessing and a curse."

"Soos, the portable toilets are clogged up again!" Stan called from downstairs.

"I am needed else ware."

With that, Soos slowly walked backwards out of the room.

" _My sister was in trouble; it was time to get some evidence."_

* * *

So, Dipper grabbed a video camera, and he secretly followed Mabel and Norman around town; he followed them to the park when they played Frisbee, and when Mabel had thrown the disk, Norman didn't catch it…he only fell flat over. Next, he followed them to Lazy Cat Susan's Diner, where the front door to the little old diner was locked…so Norman punched his fist through the door's glass window, and unlocked it from the other side; Dipper was watching from afar by hiding his face in a menu while sitting alone at a booth. After that, he followed the couple to the cemetery, where Norman tripped and fell into a dirt filled grave; Norman then popped out and growled like a zombie, only for him and Mabel to laugh afterwards.

" _I had seen enough."_

* * *

"Mabel, we gotta talk about Norman," Dipper said firmly, as he walked into his and Mabel's room, and his sister as brushing her ears in a full-body mirror.

"I know! Isn't he just the sweetest? Just look at this giant smooch mark he gave me," Mabel explained with a big smile, and Dipper screamed when he saw a giant red weld on the side of Mabel's face.

"Ha-ha! So gullible! It was just an incident with the leaf-blower!" Mabel laughed, as she remembered when she placed a picture of Norman with the mouth cut out on the sucking end of the leaf-blower, and when she tried to practice kissing, her face was suddenly sucked into it.

"That was fun," Mabel added.

"No, Mabel, you don't understand; I'm trying to tell you that Norman is not what he seems!" Dipper fearfully protested as he pulled out the journal.

"Ooh! You think he might be a vampire? That would be SO cool!" Mabel squealed with excitement.

"Guess again, Sister. Sha-bam!" Dipper said as he suddenly opened the book for Mabel to see, but he opened it to the wrong page on the Gnome Rats page, "oh, no, no, wait…sha-bam!"

"The Undead? Dipper, that's just mean," Mabel angrily pointed out when after Dipper flipped to the zombie page.

"I'm NOT joking. It all adds up; the bleeding, the limping…he NEVER blinks! Have you noticed that?" Dipper babbled on while pacing.

"Maybe he's just blinking when you're blinking," Mabel suggested.

"Mabel, remember what the book said about Gravity Paws? There's NO ONE you can trust," Dipper pointed out with paranoia.

"Well, what about me, huh? Can't you trust ME?" Mabel asked while drooping her ears and sincerely smiling.

"Mabel, he's going to EAT your brain!" Dipper said as he grabbed Mabel's shoulder and frantically shook her, but that made her angry as she knocked his hands off her and she glared at her brother.

"Listen, Norman and I are going to have a date at five o'clock, and I'm going to be adorable, and he's gonna be dreamy, and I'm not gonna let you ruin it with another one of your crazy conspiracies!" Mabel angrily explained as she pushed Dipper out of their room, and she soon slammed the door in his face once he was out.

"What am I gonna do?" Dipper sighed with worry.

* * *

Later, at five o'clock as Mabel predicted, the doorbell rang, and Mabel hopped down the stairs to answer the door for Norman, as she also tried to slip on one of her newest sweaters.

"Hi, Norman! How do I look?" Mabel asked after she got her sweater on, and she opened the door; she was wearing the same purple sparkle sweater from the beginning, and it was revealed that there was a pink cat face on it.

"Shiny," Norman replied as he stared at the sparkly sweater.

"Aww, you always know what to say," Mabel sighed with a smile, and her ears once again drooped with embarrassment as the two left.

And as the door shut, Dipper sadly watched from Stan's armchair in the living room with his camera…that had no evidence.

"Maybe Stan was right…I guess I really am just paranoid-WAIT, WHAT?!" Dipper sighed sadly to himself as he replayed one of the videos on his camera…but he gasped when he saw a piece of footage he recoded from behind Norman; what he saw was Norman's hand falling off, and he quickly leaned down to grab it and put it back onto his wrist.

"AAAAHHH!" Dipper screamed and his reaction was enough to send the chair falling back.

"Oh no, no, no! Grunkle Stan! Grunkle Stan! Help!" Dipper rapidly called as he hopped out to find his great uncle, who was showing a group of tourists a big rock that looked like a face.

"And this is the Face Rock Face—the rock that looks like a face!" Stan announced.

"Does it look like a face?" a random dog tourist asked.

"No, it looks like a face," Stan grumpily replied.

"Is it a face?" an ox tourist questioned.

"It's a rock that LOOKS like a face!' Stan shouted, but that was also when Dipper came to the crowd, but being a little bunny, all his effort to hop over everyone to gain attention never worked.

But luck was on Dipper's side when his ear twitched to the sound of wheels; it was Wendy, who had just pulled up with the shack's golf cart.

"Wendy! Please! I need to borrow the cart so I can save my sister from a ZOMBIE!" Dipper explained in a panic as he sprinted up to the vixen, who grinned down at him.

"Try not to hit any pedestrians," Wendy simply said as she handed Dipper the cart's keys before walking off.

Dipper wasted no time in jumping into the cart and driving off…but he suddenly had to stop when Soos got in the way.

"Hey, Dude. This is for the zombies," Soos said as he handed Dipper a shovel.

"Thanks," Dipper said as he gladly took the shovel and placed it on the floor.

"And this is in case you see an piñata," Soos added as he suddenly also gave Dipper a baseball bat.

"Uh…thanks?" Dipper slowly replied as he reluctantly took the bat, and he was then able to drive off.

"Better safe than sorry!" Soos called.

Meanwhile, Mabel and Norman had both found a serene place out in the woods for their date.

"Finally, we're alone," Mabel sighed with delight.

"Yes…alone…Mabel, there's something I need to tell you," Norman suddenly quietly stated.

"Oh, Norman…you can tell me ANYTHING," Mabel calmly reassured, but then she smiled and excitedly thought to herself, _"Please be a vampire. Please be a vampire."_

"Just don't freak out, ok? Keep an open mind, alright?" Norman asked with doubt.

Soon after, Norman reluctantly unzipped his jacket…but when his jacket fell, it was certainly NOT what Mabel expected.

Norman was actually a little brown rat wearing a pointy red gnome hat, a baggy white t-shirt and baggy blue sweat pants, but he wasn't alone; he was standing on four other small rats his size and wearing clothes like his, but they wore blue gnome hats instead of red, to symbolize that he was the leader; two rats held the fake arms, and the other two acted as the legs and feet.

"So, first off…we're little rodents called Gnome Rats; my name is Jeff, and this is Carson, Steve, Jason and…I'm sorry, but I ALWAYS forget your name," Jeff the rat, the was once Norman, said as he introduced the other rats, but he stopped when he got to the even more jittery, dark grey rat that acted as the left leg.

"Schmebulock," Schmebulock the rat replied with his constant derp eyes

"Schmebulock! Right!" Jeff said with realization.

Mabel didn't know what to think, so she suddenly slapped her paw to her forehead, as she plopped down onto the ground in her backside.

"Long story, short, we Gnome Rats have been lookin' for a new queen. Right, guys?" Jeff asked the other Gnome Rats.

"Queeeeen!" the other rats replied in a creepy way, as their claws reached for Mabel.

"So, what do ya say, Mabel?" Jeff asked with excitement.

…

"Look, guys, you're all VERY sweet, but…I just don't see this working. I mean, I'm a bunny…and you're all tiny rats…" Mabel sadly replied without trying to sound too rude.

"Ok, Mabel, we understand…and we'll never forget you, either," Jeff sighed, making Mabel smile, "'cause we're gonna kidnap you."

"What?!"

But before Mabel knew it, Jeff bared his teeth and claws, and jumped at her while snarling.

* * *

"Hold on, Mabel! I'll save you from that zombie!" Dipper called out in hopes that his sister would hear him out in the woods.

"HELP!"

Dipper's ear twitched when he heard his sister's cry for help, and he made a sharp turn; he soon sped into deep, dank and moist parts of the woods that had pretty blue flowers growing practically EVERYWHERE…almost as if it were magical.

Meanwhile, none of the Gnome Rats ever noticed Dipper drive in through they entry tunnel of their home grove, as they were all to distracted tying Mabel down.

"Ya know, the more you struggle, the more awkward it is for everyone!" Jeff snarled, as he had a crazy look in his eyes.

"Dipper, Norman turned out to be a bunch a' jerky Gnome Rats!" Mabel called, as she kept having to kick and punch off the rats from her because they were all mysteriously so aggressive.

"Gnome Rats? Whoa, I was WAY off. Let's see…" Dipper said with surprise as a grabbed out the journal and read aloud from the Gnome Rats page, "'Gnome Rats; little creatures of Gravity Paws' forests; weakness: unknown.'"

"Aw, come on!" Mabel whined as she was finally tied down by the other rats.

"Hey, let go of my sister!" Dipper angrily exclaimed as he got out of the cart, and he stomped up to Jeff, who slowly turned towards the rabbit with a shaky snarl and a big fang-filled grin.

"Oh, this is just a big misunderstanding, Kid," Jeff eerily growled, "you're sister's not in any danger; she's just marrying all one thousand of us and becoming our queen. Isn't that right, Honey?"

"You guys are butt faces!" Mabel angrily protested.

"Give her back RIGHT NOW, or else…" Dipper growled as he grabbed out the shovel and pointed it at the rats.

"You think you can just doubt us, Kid. The Gnome Rats are a very powerful race-AAAAHH!" Jeff tried to explain with a glare, only for Dipper to interrupt him by scooping him up in the shovel's spade, and throwing him away like manure.

Dipper then hopped over to his sister, and he used the sharp shovel blade to cut Mabel free; the rabbits then wasted no time in climbing into the cart and speeding off.

"He's taking our queen! Gnome Rats of the forest—ASSEMBLE!" Jeff roared, and soon, all the other Gnome Rats came out of hiding, and they started forming a HUGE mass.

Meanwhile, Dipper and Mabel were way far away from the rats now…but Mabel was still pretty worried.

"Why were they acting so aggressive? Do you think they'll catch up to us?" Mabel frantically asked.

"I wouldn't worry about it. Have you seen those little legs? Those suckers are TINY!" Dipper reassured with a laugh.

But he suddenly jinxed it when a giant roar echoed through the forest. Dipper and Mabel glanced out of the cart, and the sight they were greeted with a was a giant rat taller than the trees, that was made entirely out of the Gnome Rats, and Jeff was at the top.

"Keep driving, keep driving, keep driving!" Mabel rapidly stated, as the giant rat formation was chasing after them.

But as they kept driving, the giant rat threw four snarling and crazy rats that attacked the cart as soon as they latched onto the speeding vehicle. But Dipper and Mabel were able to knock them all off; though, one of the rats accidentally took Dipper's hat with it after Mabel punched it off his face.

Despite getting the smaller rats off, the giant rat was still chasing them, and it suddenly uprooted a huge pine tree, and it threw it over and in front of the cart.

"Dipper, look out!" Mabel cried, as Dipper suddenly swerved.

They didn't crash, but they didn't roll the cart over, and tumbled down a hill all the way to the Mystery Shack. And the giant rat soon caught up to them outside the shack.

"It's over, Mabel! Become our queen, or perish!" Jeff called from the top of the Gnome Rat giant.

"Oh no…c'mon, there's gotta be something in here to stop this," Dipper frantically whispered as he pulled out the book and flipped through the pages for an answer.

"I have to do it," Mabel firmly stated.

"What?! Mabel, no! Are you crazy?!" Dipper asked with shock.

"Dipper, please! For once—just trust me," Mabel reassured while looking her brother right in the eyes.

Dipper thought that maybe Mabel was right, so his ears droop as he stepped away.

"Alright, Jeff! I'll marry you!" Mabel called up.

"Hot digity! Excuse me. Comin' down," Jeff cheered as he started climbing over the other Gnome Rats to get down.

Once he was back on the ground, Jeff pulled out a golden band with shiny crystals for Mabel's wedding ring, and Mabel kindly let Jeff slip the ring onto her right ring finger.

"Now, let's get you back home, and-," Jeff stated with a cocky grin, but Mabel only interrupted him.

"You may now kiss the bride."

"We-he-hell, alrighty! Pucker up, Sweetums," Jeff chuckled while licking his lips, and he then puckered them.

But it was all a trick; Mabel suddenly flipped the leaf blower she left there from earlier from blow to suck, and she aimed it at Jeff.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa…what's goin' on here?! AAAHH!" Jeff screamed as he was suddenly sucked into the leaf blower.

"That was for lying to me…and THIS is for hurting my brother! Care to do the honors, Dipper?"

"Gladly! Ready…aim…FIRE!" Dipper and Mabel cheered, as Dipper suddenly switched the leaf blower from suck to blow, and Jeff was then screaming as he was sent flying out towards his fellow Gnome Rats in the form of a giant rat.

And Jeff then shot them like a missal, and the other rats were sent flying apart.

"Anyone want some more?!" Dipper called with a grin, as his sister started blowing the other rats away with the leaf blower, sending them all scampering into the woods.

Once of them was unfortunate enough to get tangled up in those plastic soda pack rings, though, and it got worse when the same naked goat that was on Dipper's bed from earlier suddenly came in and grabbed and carried off the poor rat in his mouth.

"Hey, Dipper, um…I'm so sorry for ignoring your advice; you were only looking out for me like the good brother you are," Mabel sadly admitted, as her ears drooped with guilt.

"Hey, don't be like that; you just saved our fluffy butts back there," Dipper reassured as he shook his tiny, fluffy little bunny tail.

"I guess I'm just down because my first boyfriend turned out to be a bunch of rats," Mabel added with a sigh.

"Look on the bright side; maybe the next boy WILL be a vampire," Dipper pointed out with a smile.

"Nyaww, you're just saying that," Mabel chuckled while playfully punching her brother's arm.

"Awkward sibling hug?" Dipper asked as he held out his arms.

"Awkward sibling hug," Mabel replied, and they pulled each other in for a hug, but being an awkward sibling hug, they also awkwardly patted each others' backs.

* * *

Soon, the twin rabbits, who were now covered in dirt and leaves from the Gnome Rats incident, and Stan was surprised to see them like that, as he was counting his money.

"Sheesh! What happened to you two? What? Did ya get hit by a bus?" Stan asked and then laughed, but the twins weren't up for an insult, and they just walked off.

But Stan actually felt bad for them, so he made an important decision.

"Uh…hey, wait!" Stan called, stopping Mabel and Dipper in their tracks, "w-would ya know it? I-I accidentally over-stocked some of the sales items, so…how's about you two pick something from the gift shop; on the house."

"Really?" Mabel asked with a smile.

"What's the catch?" Dipper questioned with suspicion.

"The catch is ya better choose somethin' before I change my mind," Stan grumbled in reply.

Loosing hat caused Dipper to check out the hats for sale, and he found a stack of blue and white baseball caps with light blue pine tree symbols; he then took a hat, placed it over his ears so that they could slip through, and glanced into a small mirror.

"Huh…that otta do it," Dipper said with a smile as he flicked the edge of his new hat.

But Mabel had checked out a small box of junk in the corner, and she found EXACTLY what she wanted.

"And I will have—a grappling hook!" Mabel cheered as she pulled out a black grappling hook gun equipped with a lot of rope.

"Wouldn't ya rather have, like…a dole, or somethin'?" Stan questioned.

"Nope! GRAPPLING HOOK!" Mabel cheered as she pointed the gun up, and she fired the hook up at a support beam at the ceiling, and it pulled her upwards.

"Fair enough," Stan sighed whole nodding his head.

* * *

Later that night, the twin brown bunnies were dressed in their pajamas, and they were getting ready for bed; Mabel was happily jumping up and down on her bed while Dipper had a lantern lit on the nightstand next to his bed, so that he could read the journal some more.

" _This journal told me there was NO ONE is Gravity Paws I could trust, but when you battle an army of rats side by side with someone else…"_

Dipper then glanced over and smiled at his goofy sister, who once again used her new grappling hook gun by pulling a cheetah plush over to her…but it put a whole in the plush because of the sharp hook.

" _You realize, they'll probably always have your back."_

"Hey, Mabel, could you get the light?" Dipper asked as he closed the book and set it on the floor.

"I'm on it."

With that, Mabel launched the hook at the lantern…but it resulted in not only destroying the lamp, but the hook also crashed through the little triangle-shaped window in their room.

Speaking of being outside, Stan was no longer dressed in his fancy clothes; he was now dressed in a baggy white t-shirt and wore striped blue boxers. And Stan was mysteriously carrying a lit lantern, as he walked into the shack from outside.

" _Our great uncle told us that there was nothing strange about this town…but who knows what other secrets are waiting to be unlocked?"_

Stan then walked up to the vending machine in the gift shop of the shack, and he punched in five certain buttons…and it caused the vending machine itself to suddenly pop open like a door. And Stan looked around before he disappeared behind the door and shut it.

* * *

 **I thought I'd wait until the end to talk.**

 **Yes, this take place in the world of Zootopia, and it takes place AFTER the events in the movie. So, are you guys liking the Zootopia version of Gravity Falls, and/or have you guys seen Zootopia yet? I tell ya, it's pretty awesome!**

 **But until the next chapter, I'm TRikiD, bye-bye!**


End file.
